


Marking One's Territory

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this post: Enjolras wearing red lipstick. (◡‿◡✿) </p><p>Enjolras doing a protest while wearing red lipstick and looking fierce (◕‿◕✿)</p><p>Enjolras kissing down Grantaire’s chest while wearing red lipstick (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking One's Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Post Here](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30070) by strippertaire. 



Grantaire’s mouth was dry as he regarded Enjolras’ lips. The lipstick was a bright scarlet, accentuating the natural colouring to his leader’s cheeks, and Grantaire swayed a little as he watched his leader’s mouth move.

He didn’t really hear Enjolras’ words, only getting the gist of them as he lead the rally, though he was loath to tear his gaze away to get on with the demonstration.

It was later than he let himself indulge, that he grabbed Enjolras by the back of his neck and pulled him close, pressed his own lips to that gorgeous red, and pulled back with his own lips stained. Enjolras grinned, and something about seeing white teeth behind blood-scarlet made Grantaire’s heart jump in his chest.

They were in the backroom of the Café Musain, and the other amis were around a table playing cards, but that didn’t stop Enjolras. He grabbed at Grantaire’s shirt and he  _ripped_ , popping buttons and sending them scattering on the floor with the sound of plastic on varnished wood.

He put his hands on Grantaire’s shoulders to keep him still and then pressed a kiss to his collarbone, another to the hollow of his neck, another to his sternum. He moved down and down until Grantaire’s chest was peppered with presses of Enjolras’ lips, and then he pulled back, leaving Grantaire breathing heavily, his hair mussed and his heart pounding.

"Tease!" He wheezed out as Enjolras moved to settle with the other amis, who were laughing and joking together as they watched Enjolras come back to them.

"That’s me." Enjolras returned with a smirk, and Grantaire pushed himself to his feet, staggering over to the table before settling next to Courfeyrac instead of his lover.

"Nice lipstick." Courfeyrac murmured, grinning, and Grantaire laughed a little.

"Suits me, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah it does." Enjolras grinned to himself. 

"I agree." He murmured, and Grantaire looked down at the floor to hide his own grin as it got yet wider.


End file.
